


Дальний родственник

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Тайна заброшенного замка - Александр Волков
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баан-Ну получил сигнал о помощи…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дальний родственник

**Author's Note:**

> АУ сюжета обоих канонов. По заявке с инсайда: "Кроссовер ЗВ с "Тайной заброшенного замка". Родная планета Квай-Гона - Рамерия. Имя характерное, тамошнее. И умение манипулировать чужим сознанием - тоже характерная черта тамошних жителей".

Баан-Ну ворвался в космическую обсерваторию, где Кау-Рук прокладывал на звёздной карте маршрут «Диавоны».

— Штурман, — рявкнул Баан-Ну, — немедленно меняем курс! Я принял… «Диавона» приняла сигнал от… — он чуть было не ляпнул «от моего родственника», но вовремя спохватился, что это секретная информация, — от нашего соотечественника. Он попал в беду, и мы обязаны его спасти. Врач Лон-Гор уже будит лётчиков и солдат. Возможно, потребуется масштабная операция…

— Но тогда мы не прибудем на Беллиору в назначенный срок, — развёл руками Кау-Рук, — и Верховный правитель…

— Мы не опоздаем, потому что вы всё наверстаете. А пока я назначаю вас командовать спасательной операцией, — велел Баан-Ну. А сам подумал: «Раз ты считаешь себя таким умным, то тебе и решать эти проблемы».

Никто на «Диавоне», даже преданный слуга Ильсор и верный помощник Мон-Со, не знали, что Баан-Ну весьма гордится своим дальним родственником, которого он, правда, не видел уже много лет. Невесть как оказавшиеся на Рамерии джедаи обнаружили чувствительного к Силе мальчика и забрали его с собой. Перед расставанием родственники вручили ему специальный передатчик, который следовало активировать в случае опасности. Шансы на то, что мимо будет пролетать рамерийский корабль, способный принять сигнал, были практически равны нулю, но Квай-Гон — так звали мальчика — на всякий случай пообещал нажать на кнопку вызова. Передатчик хранился у родителей Квай-Гона и был секретно передан ими Баан-Ну незадолго до старта «Диавоны».

 

***  
Краем глаза Оби-Ван заметил, что лазерные пушки автоматического плавильного завода отключились на несколько мгновений, давая проход. Он кинулся на помощь учителю, но опоздал принять участие в его спасении. Всё, что осталось Оби-Вану — это наблюдать, как сначала в стене появляется оплавленная дыра, а затем из неё один за другим выпрыгивают люди в синей униформе. Выстроившись в шеренгу, они нацелили свои бластеры на ситха. Тот, поняв, что преимущество потеряно, взвыл в бессильной ярости и выронил шест, который рухнул в шахту отстойника.

— Ты проиграл, — заявил Квай-Гон своему противнику. Похоже, он знал, кто эти неизвестные.

Ситх попятился, сгорбился, и Оби-Вану вдруг стало ясно, что перед ним совсем ещё юный забрак. Возможно, они даже ровесники. Значит, этот Тёмный воин — ученик. Но кто его учитель? И зачем он послал беднягу на верную гибель?

— Убей меня, — предложил ситх.

— Я тебя отпущу.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул, услышав это. Уловив его возмущение и недоумение, Квай-Гон метнул на ученика выразительный взгляд, и тот оставил комментарии при себе.

— Но с одним условием, — продолжил пожилой джедай, вновь пристально глядя на противника, — ты представишься и расскажешь всё, что знаешь о возрождении ситхов.

К удивлению Оби-Вана, лицо забрака исказила гримаса гнева, и он выплюнул:

— Меня зовут Дарт Мол. Меня обучал Дарт Сидиус, чтобы я убивал джедаев. Всё.

— Ты больше не ситх, — проговорил Квай-Гон, сверля взглядом Мола.

— Я больше не ситх, — покорно повторил тот.

— Ты больше не причинишь никому вреда. Ты начнёшь новую мирную жизнь. А сейчас ты уберёшься отсюда, — припечатал Квай-Гон.

Мол пообещал и даже покивал головой, подтверждая свои слова. Затем, когда лазерные пушки опять отключились, кинулся прочь. Приближаться к неизвестным спасителям старого джедая и тем более лезть в проделанную ими дыру он не рискнул. Один из рослых людей в синей униформе — вероятно, старший в группе — подошёл к Квай-Гону, и они о чём-то тихо заговорили. Оби-Ван не мог разобрать слов, но был уверен, что такого языка он никогда прежде не слышал. Один раз ему показалось, что учитель назвал своё имя. Наконец Квай-Гон и его собеседник отсалютовали друг другу, и люди в синей униформе покинули помещение тем же путём, которым пришли.

— Вы поверили ситху, учитель! — взвыл Оби-Ван, когда джедаи остались одни. — Он наверняка обманул вас, чтобы вы его отпустили!

Квай-Гон выдохнул с едва заметным облегчением: итак, падаван не понял, по какой причине Дарт Мол вдруг стал таким сговорчивым. Действительно, Оби-Вану даже в голову не пришло, что представители расы, к которой принадлежит его учитель, умеют гипнотизировать взглядом. Квай-Гон держал эту способность в глубокой тайне, и даже члены Совета не догадывались о ней.

— Выровняй дыхание и прислушайся к Силе. Тогда ты поймёшь, что Мол не солгал, — спокойно велел учитель.

Оби-Ван покорно подчинился. Всё равно нужно подождать, пока лазерные пушки работают. Он закрыл глаза и через несколько мгновений кивнул. Голос учителя вернул его в реальность:

— Идём. Надо найти Энакина, Её Величество и всех, кто уцелел.

 

***

— Кто были люди, которые вмешались в ваш поединок, учитель? — спросил Оби-Ван, стараясь не отставать от широкого шага Квай-Гона. «Ну почему коридоры на этом заводе такие бесконечные?»

— Спасли мне жизнь, если называть вещи своими именами, — без тени смущения признался Квай-Гон.

— Вы бы справились с Молом, учитель!

— Нет, не справился бы. Ещё до приземления на Набу я почувствовал, что моя связь с Силой слабеет, и послал сигнал бедствия моим соотечественникам. Они как раз пролетали в зоне досягаемости передатчика.

— Почему вы не сказали, что ваша связь с Силой уменьшилась?

— Потому что иначе ты растерялся бы. Не беспокойся, моя связь с Силой уже восстановилась. В следующий раз, если это случится, я обязательно скажу. Тогда ты будешь готов к этому… Выше голову, мы уже почти пришли, — и Квай-Гон при помощи телекинеза открыл дверь ангара, где они оставили Энакина.

 

***

У Баан-Ну отлегло от сердца, когда он выслушал доклад Кау-Рука о том, как прошла спасательная операция. Однако не меньше генерала обрадовало известие, что Квай-Гон отказался присоединиться к экипажу «Диавоны». Теперь вся слава по покорению Беллиоры точно достанется Баан-Ну. А вот мысль о том, чтобы вызволить кого-нибудь из беды, выглядела заманчиво, и он решил вставить её в свой роман. Взяв лист бумаги и ручку, он принялся красочно описывать, как на Кау-Рука, самовольно покинувшего лагерь на Беллиоре, напали гигантские муравьи, и Баан-Ну в одиночку героически с ними расправился, чем сохранил жизнь незадачливому штурману.

 

***

Кау-Рук, сидя за пультом управления звездолётом, размышлял о словах, которые произнёс Квай-Гон перед расставанием. Пожилой менвит, чьи способности были бы весьма полезны при изучении Беллиоры, заявил, что не взойдёт на борт «Диавоны»: «Здесь у меня уже есть всё, что надо, и я не собираюсь когда-либо возвращаться на Рамерию». Кау-Руку было трудно поверить, что чужой мир стал для Квай-Гона важнее родной планеты. «Впрочем, как знать? Возможно, обосновавшись на Беллиоре, мы тоже захотим порвать связь с Рамерией…»

 

***

Квай-Гон прошёл в пассажирскую каюту, где на узкой койке, под одним одеялом, спали оба его падавана. На корабле было холодно, и мальчики прижались друг к другу, чтобы не замёрзнуть.

Квай-Гон без сожалений отверг предложение Кау-Рука. Наверняка на Беллиоре будет то же самое, что и на Рамерии: угнетение одних другими, невозможность для самих угнетателей выйти за рамки жёстких правил… Становиться частью такого общества Квай-Гон не желал. Хотя он улетел с родины ребёнком, но к тому времени уже успел хорошо изучить царящие на ней нравы, и они не пришлись ему по душе. Здесь, в другой Галактике, он мог влиять на события, мог улучшить жизнь отдельных разумных существ и сам определял свою судьбу — подобно любому джедаю, он был волен покинуть Орден, когда сочтёт нужным. Но самый главный аргумент, почему он остался здесь, — это его новая цель. Он обязан помочь Избранному выполнить своё предназначение.

Энакин пошевелился во сне, одеяло сползло, и Квай-Гон осторожно подоткнул его под мальчика. Ответ, как решить проблему двух падаванов, нашёлся сам собой. Пусть Совет присвоит Оби-Вану звание рыцаря сразу же, как только они вернутся на Корусант. Во-первых, юноша это заслужил. Во-вторых, место падавана Квай-Гона станет вакантно. В том, что его займёт Энакин, пожилой менвит не сомневался. Если кто-либо из членов Совета будет против, одного взгляда на присутствующих джедаев будет достаточно, чтобы внушить им свою волю. Этого хватит для принятия положительного решения — даже если те, кто участвует в заседании посредством голограмм, проголосуют отрицательно. И хотя Квай-Гон не одобрял способ, с помощью которого на его родине менвиты поработили арзаков, всё же он признавал, что гипнотический взгляд — чрезвычайно удобная штука.


End file.
